


Learn Your Place

by Superooosssshhhhh



Series: Snokes Pet [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Snoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing his misson, Kylo returns to Snoke ready to be punished for his failures. But he didn't expect Snoke to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn Your Place

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you so wish and I hope you enjoy :)

Kylo has never noticed that there is a chill to Snokes chamber, that might be because he has never failed him before. Kylo had been sent to search a planet in search for Sith relic; he had never considered disposing of the people on the planet, they were nothing to The Order.

They were just civilians trying to live their lives, they had nothing to gain from their death. The planet was just an outer rim planet with a dense forest and few inhabitants. So 17 year old Kylo had received the relic for Snoke and left the planet in peace; to continue its existence.

He didn't know that Snoke had wanted him to cleanse the planet until he returned with the relic. Snoke had never actually ordered him to; it is apparent to Kylo now that it had been expected of his nature but there is too much Ben Solo still in him.

Now Snoke will try to rid him of the boy he had been and remind him of the man he was born to be. He stands in the chamber maskless and awaiting his punishment. The throne in the chambers is tall and imposing, just like Snoke.

His master is sat there watching him with unnerving blue eyes that remind him of a reptiles. "For all of your training, you have failed me." Kylo can't help a shiver at the promise of the violence to come. "You, the Master of the Knights of Ren, still feel the call of the light."

Snoke spits the word out as if it were the filthiest thing that he has ever said. But it's the next one that sends a shudder through him. "Strip." The command is given nonchalantly as those black eyes watch his every movement.

A lump forms in his throat as he begins to pull off the robes that he wears with pride. He pulls off the items of clothing until his chest is bared and ready to recieve the whip Snoke often uses. "All of it." Fear curls itself around him at the words. Snoke has never asked this of him, he has never made undress more than his upper body.

One qeustion keeps going around his head. What is he planning? He thinks as he pulls off his trousers and then his black boxers. Kylo shivers and restrains himself from covering himself with his hands, this is my master I have nothing to hide from him he reminds himself as his hands curl in to fists at his sides.

"Come to me." The order is cold and echoes in the vastness of the icy chamber. The silence is interrupted by the soft sound of Kylos feet hitting stone. He is now closer to Snoke than he would like. He can smell a level of decay around him, it turns his stomach as another order tells him to fall to his knees.

He does so silently as fear and dread course through his veins. He is knelt between Snokes legs, he knows what comes next so it is no surprise when Snoke pulls out his hard, grey throbbing member with one hand and forces Kylo down with the other. "Open." Snokes voice is deeper than usual and full of need as Kylo does as ordered.

Snoke tastes like a mixture of salt skin and mould, he tries to ignore the taste as a hand tangles painfully in his hair as it pushes him down until Rens nose is buried in the black robes that disguise the frailty. It hurts and Kylo gags as the back of his throat is hit as Snoke thrusts up, it continues this way until the hand in his hair pulls his head up.

Those black eyes look in to him and somehow make him feel more naked than he already is. "Stand and turn around." Sickness curls in his stomach but Kylo does as told. He remains still as hands go to his waist then to his hips then to his ass. Heat goes to his face as Snoke pulls his cheeks apart.

"Bend over." Snoke snaps at him in that cold voice. He feels exposed as he does and he can't help but gasp as a dry finger presses in to him. "This is your punishment. To others you are Kylo Ren but to me you are my pet." As if the possessiveness in his voice wasn't enough to assert his dominance over Kylo then the dry finger withdrawing and pushing in hard and fast is.

Kylo bites his lip as Snokes buries another finger inside of him. I will not cry out, I am stronger than this. He tells himself over and over again but by the time the third dry finger forced inside of him he is crying tears of pain silently. He feels both relief and nervousness as Snoke pulls his fingers out of him.

Hands take his hips and pull him down until Snokes cock his at his sore stretched entrance. He doesn't want to do this, he doesn't want Snoke in him but those hands force him down. His teeth on his bottom lips draw blood as Snoke orders him to ride him like some five credit whore.

Part of Kylo wishes Snoke would pin him and fuck him instead of making him part of his own violation. The first push inside of him is painful for the both of them he suspects but it gets more bare able and it doesn't take long until Kylo is hard and untouched, he hates himself for it. Why was his body betraying him like this? Why was it finding please in something so barbaric and painful?

He spills himself after Snokes cock finds his prostate, of course his master fucks him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Snoke pulls him down and thrusts up buries himself in deep and then spills inside of him. He then pushes Kylo away from him as is he were filth.

Kylo lands in a sweaty, blood soaked, cum splattered heap infront of the throne. His eyes are closed and he wants to let the darkness take him somewhere safe, away from Snoke. He doesn't even hear Snoke approaching him until hands force his rear in the air and expose the bloody proof of Snokes 'training' to him.

His ass remains in the air for a while as if Snoke were admiring how low he had brought his Knight. Kylo hisses and feels his anger dissipate as Snoke orders him to stand, slowly he begins to move his body, it sings in pain. A thick leather collar is placed in his hands. His fingers trace over the collar as Snoke orders him to put it on.

He simply relies with a "Yes sir" before he looks up at Snoke, his master/rapist gives him what could be a smirk, Kylo knows that he has no where to go for help so against his better judgement he slowly wraps it around his neck and clasps it shut. For some reason it feels like he has signed his own death warrant.

"You are to never take it off, without my permission." His master tells him and he feels sick to his stomach. He vows to himself to never fail again as he is dismissed. He quickly grabs his robes, puts on the loosest ones and limps back to his room.

His room is bare and impersonal, all Kylo wants is comfort as the mixture of Snokes seed and his blood make some sick pink concoction that dribbles out of him and down his thighs. Part of him wants to climb in to bed and never leave it again but the more sensible part of him wants to limp to the refresher and wash away the filth Snoke had left on him.

He does the latter all too aware of the collar around his neck weighing him down. Kylo can't reach under the collar to clean his neck due to the tightness so the cleans everywhere else. His skin is red and heated when he leaves the refresher, he pulls on a pair of pyjama bottoms and crawls in to his bed and sleeps.


End file.
